The invention relates to an exterior door handle arrangement for a vehicle door of a vehicle.
Such exterior door handle arrangement is disclosed, for example. in EP 0 646 688 A1 and includes a door handle, a bearing bracket and a hinge assembly having a pivot pin and a guide groove receiving this pivot pin for pivotally connecting the door handle with the bearing bracket. In this conventional door handle arrangement, the cylindrical pivot pin may be disposed at a bearing portion of the bearing bracket, so that an end-side of the bearing fork of the door handle surrounds the pivot pin which forms an axis of rotation for the door handle. In another embodiment, the cylindrical pivot pin is secured to an end-side bearing arm of the door handle and is inserted and held in a guide groove arranged on an end side of the bearing bracket, thus allowing pivoting movement of the door handle about the pivot pin which forms a rotation axis. In addition to this hinge assembly, which supports the door handle in the direction of travel of the vehicle, the door handle is connected with a drawbar at another support location opposite the direction of travel of the vehicle.
With such an exterior door handle arrangement, the hinge assembly arranged in the direction of travel of the vehicle must guide and stabilize the door handle, wherein the independent return of the door handle from the swivel-out position into the resting position must not be blocked by friction forces in the hinge assembly.